


Sanctuary

by gfiction



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Malora, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Malora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gfiction/pseuds/gfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Teenage!Maleficent</p><p>Princess Aurora's obedience has broken at the strain of her upcoming forced marriage. Deciding she must leave her oppressive lifestyle, she soon finds herself at the entrance of the Moors, a fabled place told to be full of terrifying creatures. One such creature, a young faerie, questions Aurora's motives. They soon find refuge in eachother and their feelings begin to bloom and grow as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a picture and idea on tumblr about writing a same age Malora fic and it got great feedback so I went ahead and actually did it!
> 
> Rating is T+ now to be safe, the physical aspect of their relationship will develop later on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Princess Aurora was quickly approaching her 16th birthday, for most people this occurrence called for celebration. In a time period with so much disease and poverty, another birthday was quite an achievement. 

But for Aurora what turning 16 meant to her was marriage, entrapment, and unhappiness. By the age of 14 a girl of noble blood was normally already married off but Aurora pleaded with her father to wait until she was 16 to execute her betrothal. The death of her mother had hit him off balance enough to agree at the time, afterwards he would still often push her to marry but continued to make good on the promise. 

Now 15 years and several months old Aurora started to feel her impending marriage, to a prince named Phillip whom she'd never even met, weigh heavily on her being. She was usually very cautious and abided by rules set forth for her, but tonight she could not bear to stay in her prison like "home" any longer. She pulled a pastel green hooded cloak over a cotton dress and crept through the corridors. 

By some blessing she was able to sneak by the knights who guarded practically every nook and cranny of the castle; well, a blessing and the fact that most of them were half asleep helped.

As she left the castle behind she began to run, in no particular direction, as long as it was away from that dreadful place.

The night air was crisp and new, the sky was an assortment of purples and dark blues and tiny white stars sparkled beyond the horizon. It was the most freeing sight Aurora could imagine, and it was all real. 

Eventually tiring herself out she slowed her pace to a stroll, passing through a large field, past the tiny huts where the peasants dwelled and into a sparsely wooded area that opened to another grassy field. She turned around seeing the castle far off in the distance and smiled contentedly.

As she walked farther she came upon what seemed to be a thick forest that was bordered by impossibly large stones. They stirred up a memory from her childhood, when Stefan would tell her of a forbidden place at the edge of their kingdom supposedly home to the most hideous and cruel beasts. They crawled out from filthy swamps, grew right from the ground, some could even fly.

While working through her thoughts she had absent-mindedly walked right up to a space between two stones marking the end of her land and the start of another's.

Imagining what was just beyond, she decided it best to find somewhere else to hide from life. As she turned she saw a figure and froze. It was too dark to make out any facial features from this far away. The creature appeared human but seemed to have something large on it's back and horns twisted out from it's head. The object on it's back stretched out to each side,

Wings.

Aurora's eyes widened as she watched it move. It started walking, not towards her but to her left, which prompted her to move right. Soon she and the creature had switched places, the creature's back facing it's realm and Aurora her's. She could have easily left at this point but was too curious to look away.

"What have you come for?" It suddenly spoke to her. It was revealed to be a she. Her voice was smooth yet strong and only further intrigued the girl.

Aurora thought for a moment, she hadn't come here for any reason actually. 

"I've been wandering the night to escape my kingdom. I wish not to trespass," Aurora told the truth without too much detail. 

"Very well. Why do you stay then?" The winged girl asked and a hint of annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"Um..I-well, I'm not entirely sure." Aurora's words fumbled out.

The creature's throaty laugh drifted through the night to Aurora's ears, the sound causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Are you not fully grown? The only humans I've seen were far larger than you. Are you just short?"

Aurora's face scrunched in shock, "I am not short! I'm a perfectly normal height for my age." She crossed her arms and attempted to stare down the other's shadowy figure. 

The other bowed her head in apology before continuing her interrogation.

"Do you know of my home and what it holds?" She asked, still suspicious for all humans that tried to enter only did so for precious jewels or an attempt to gain territory. 

Aurora was unsure if she should say what she knew but decided to do so anyway, "My father used to tell me stories of monsters and swamps, that is the extent of my knowledge." 

She squinted trying to improve her vision. "I hope this does not offend you." She finished. 

The winged girl gave an entertained sounding "Oh dear," and lifted off the ground and landed directly in front of Aurora. It was still not easy to see but she finally got a good look at her new acquaintance. 

She was not so much a girl as a young woman, a few inches taller and likely a bit older than Aurora herself. 

She had lustrous green eyes that were flecked with glowing gold, a perfect nose and full ruby lips. Her cheekbones came to rounded points and her head of thick cocoa-colored hair stopped just below her shoulders. 

Beyond her human features Aurora took notice of the curved dark horns that sprouted from beneath her hair and elegant wings that now rested behind her.

She was simply blown away by her beauty. She had expected a witch to step forth from the night but was instead greeted by an angel.

Aurora hadn't realized she was essentially ogling her, mouth slightly agape, until the exquisite young woman lightly tapped below her chin with two fingers and raised an eyebrow.

Aurora snapped her jaw shut and turned her attention to the ground. She soon saw a porcelain hand thrust into her line of vision and heard, "My name is Maleficent."

She swallowed before raising her head and shaking the hand, "I'm Aurora," she said in a small voice.

Although Maleficent's instincts were screaming for her to distrust Aurora as she did the rest of her species, something else gave her the valor to maintain her gentle hold on the human girl's warm hand and ask, 

"Would you like to see the Moors?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora sees the Moors for the first time, but cecertainly not the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't stop thinking about this story so I finished the 2nd chapter straight away, hope you enjoy!

Aurora was distracted by the faerie's hand still clasping her own and stuttered out half finished sentences to protest entering the Moors.

"I did not hear a no," Maleficent took a few backwards steps before turning fully and continuing towards the Moors beckoning Aurora to follow.

Aurora was apprehensive to enter the unknown place for fear that the stories from her childhood were true. But as she watched Maleficent stride away she couldn't help but follow the enchanting young woman. 

She caught up just before she entered through a thicket of low branches. They walked side by side as they pushed tree limbs out of their way. It all seemed pretty ordinary. Nothing but trees and dirt and fallen leaves like any other forest. 

Before Aurora could create another thought her senses were overwhelmed as Maleficent moved a final layer of leafy branches and the Moors were displayed in full.

In front of them sat a lake of dark blue water. Red, yellow and orange lights shone beneath the surface as a mist rolled over top. Mountains so large their peaks could not be seen sat in the distance and gigantic natural stone formations sat proudly farther down past the estuary.

Tiny, blue glowing creatures skated over top of the water and chubby pig-like creatures with short elephant trunks slept in muddy burrows.

Aurora had stood taking in the splendor around her for several minutes. How could she not have known this was all here?

She finally glanced over at Maleficent who was looking at her strangely. She wore an expression that looked boastful yet also skeptical. 

"This is the most incredible thing I have ever seen! Those stories were pure nonsense, " Aurora shook her head and looked back to the landscape. 

Maleficent nodded before walking past Aurora then looked back at her, hinting to follow again. She did.

She followed her to a patch of grass underneath the overhang of a small hill. Maleficent sat, crossing her legs and folded her hands in her lap then shot her eyes in front of her then back up as to tell Aurora where she wished her to sit.

Aurora sat down pulling her knees to her chest and rested her arms upon them then her chin atop her arms.

Maleficent looked at her for a while, Aurora slightly uncomfortable chose to look around and ignore her gaze.

"I cannot figure out why I've brought you here. I've never let a human cross into my lands, let alone bring one seemingly against it's will," Maleficent stopped to gauge her reaction. Aurora just looked at her intently and Maleficent noticed that she had the most precious blue eyes she'd ever seen.

She cleared her throat then continued, "You said you wished to escape your kingdom. Why?" She asked bluntly.

"I was to be forced into a marriage with someone whom I do not know. That was my primary reason for leaving, but I also don't agree with how it is governed. The king is uncaring and greedy." Aurora picked at a loose thread on her cloak while she spoke so she did not notice the way Maleficent's face hardened at mention of the king.

"It was wise of you to leave then. Your kind is a cruel and ignorant breed." Maleficent smirked before repeating Aurora's words from earlier, "I hope this does not offend you."

She only shrugged, knowing it was a truth.

When she didn't respond verbally Maleficent pushed on, narrowing her eyes and asking what Aurora's parents will think when they discover her missing.

"My mother passed 2 years ago and my father does not care for me, only for what my union to another can bring him."

Maleficent hummed thoughtfully. 

"What of your parents?" Aurora asked, hopeful to learn more about her.

Maleficent looked into her eyes then off somewhere in the distance. 

"Dead. Killed by humans shortly after my birth."

Aurora was horrified, "I'm dreadfully sorry." She frowned and asked "Who brought you up, then?"

"The Moors. We look after eachother here."

Aurora nodded slowly as she flitted a blade of grass back and forth. Her gaze made it's way to Maleficent's feet which were bare and veiled in a dusting of dirt. Aurora found this oddly endearing and whimsical. 

They sat quietly until Maleficent, sounding as though she was talking to herself, stated "I'm also unsure of why I've told you these things, you're a perfect stranger." She snorted and her wings beat once in irritation. 

The burst of air that they caused blew Aurora's hood off her head and her fair tresses floated backwards for a brief second. She laughed to herself,

"I don't have to be."

Maleficent returned her attention back to Aurora and studied her again before focusing elsewhere.

She couldn't understand why she felt comfortable with this human, why she had willingly brought her into the sanctity of her peaceful world, or why the pains of her past easily flowed from her when asked, only with this girl.

The night was slipping into early morning, Maleficent pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's getting quite late, shall I escort you through the grove, then?" Maleficent offered.

When she looked up she noticed Aurora's face had dropped down to rest on her arms and steady sounds of dozing came from the girl.

Maleficent rose to stand, placing her hand out in front of her and blew golden sparks over Aurora. She was soon floating just above Maleficent's head as she used her abilities to carry the sleeping beauty further into the Moors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora awakens in the Moors to meet another splendid creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the feedback this is getting, you guys are awesome! As promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Aurora slowly awakened, not yet opening her eyes. She could feel something scratching at her neck that had caused her to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a fearful yell when she saw a black crow not even an inch from her face. It eyed her with great interest and touched it's beak to her nose. Aurora cracked a small smile at it's curiosity.

"DIAVAL!"

The crow cawed in surprise and flew off into a nearby tree.

Maleficent stepped into her vision, "My apologies, he is a bit dense."

Aurora sat up and brushed off her clothing and asked, "Can he talk?"

Maleficent's expression became blank and she muttered, "Perhaps he's not the only one."

"No, he cannot speak, he is a bird. Do you have talking birds in the human kingdom?" She asked teasing.

Aurora sighed in embarrassment, "No. I just thought you might have some kind of power to make it so. That's what I would do." She finished with a smile.

Maleficent looked deep in thought when she raised her hand and whistled, the bird coming to rest on her hand. 

"I found him as a fledgling. His leg had been broken, likely fallen from his nest. I healed it and he's been my shadow ever since." She gave the bird's head a scratch.

Aurora smiled and watched her interact with the bird. She then began to take in her surroundings. The tree in which Diaval flew to before had a large trunk and sat near the edge of a cliff, back farther near Aurora grew many trees but this one seemed special. Aurora had been sleeping underneath one such ordinary tree in view of the larger, spectacular tree by the cliff.

"Where am I?" Aurora asked, still taking in her surroundings.

"The Moors." Maleficent replied simply. 

"I thought you would have me gone by now," Aurora laughed quietly and glanced up at her.

"I meant to but you had taken sleep. I cannot rightly force a sleeping guest into the wilderness now, can I?" Maleficent said with the sound of amusement in her voice rather than annoyance as Aurora had expected. 

Aurora stood up performing a curtsy and thanked Maleficent for her hospitality to which she smiled and bowed.

"Now, your query of this bird has piqued my interest. Perhaps I can use my abilities to allow him speech," Maleficent said distractedly as she placed Diaval on the ground. She backed up a bit and stared at the bird with a pondering expression. 

Aurora moved next to her and accidentally brushed their fingers against one another's. She quickly grasped her own hand and looked the opposite way, blushing madly. Maleficent turned her head to look at the girl with wide eyes, wondering how such a brief touch had caused her whole hand to tingle. She forced her expression back into it's trained aloof appearance and continued her examination of the bird.

"I believe it will be quite simple, let us see," she said before golden sparks flew from her fingers and swished around the bird, "Voice of a man."

Before their very eyes Diaval, a simple bird, had grown to be over 5 feet tall, his wings stretched into human arms, his beak and tail shrunk back into his body and feathers melted away. Now, standing awkwardly in front of them was a teenage boy with slick black hair and intricate scars.

Aurora's mouth hung open in shock and Maleficent's face twisted in disgust when she realized he was nude.

She reached a hand over to shield Aurora's eyes and charmed a patch of dead grass below them into a pair of tan trousers that took on the texture of burlap. She then thrust them to the boy who quickly put them on and viewed himself, going as far as to spin around like a dog chasing it's tail.

"What is this??" He questioned loudly looking over his hands. His eyes widened and he just about smacked himself in the mouth when he realized he could speak. His voice wasn't very deep but still masculine. 

Maleficent seemed unfazed and said, "Well, this is unusual."

Aurora moved Maleficent's hand after a moment and the two shared a look before snapping their attentions away. Diaval was now waving his arms rapidly attempting to fly.

Aurora couldn't help but cover her mouth and laugh. Maleficent sighed, "Foolish bird, you are person now, you cannot fly," she said, wicked delight spread over her face.

"I don't want to be a person! Change me back. Please." He pleaded. 

Maleficent was about to speak when the ground began to shake, turning around they were met by a hulking tree guard. Moss and vines hung from his wooden skeleton.

"Balthazar, what is it you need?" Maleficent spoke to the creature. 

Balthazar spoke urgently with a guttural voice in an unknown language of the Moors.

Maleficent was outraged as she turned to Aurora, 

"The humans have come searching for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent briefly confronts the humans and Aurora experiences flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than expected to get posted, but here it is!
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for your continued support :)

Aurora's heart dropped.

She had forgotten that she'd run away and would certainly be missed. 

She opened her mouth to apologize and tell Maleficent that she would go but she was cut off before she could. 

"You will stay here with these two," Maleficent said, referring to Aurora and Diaval.

Balthazar nodded stoically.

"How many?" "Who is with them?" "Where are they?" Maleficent asked and received answers that were lost on the princess and bird.

After getting the information she needed Maleficent took an unnoticed last glance at Aurora before running towards to the edge of the cliff and jumped off.

Aurora gasped then breathed a sigh of relief as Maleficent's winged form rose up and flew into the distance. 

______________________________________

 

Maleficent breezed through the sky, wind whisking her hair about and rushing through her feathers. 

She flew over green pastures full of flowers, a sparkling stream, and many other glorious sights before she reached the end of the Moors. Gliding over the border of trees she could see 2 guards similar to Balthazar, named Ignatius and Abelard respectively. They stood blocking the Moors from what appeared to be men on horses.

As she got closer she could see it was indeed 2 human men. They sat atop brown colored steeds with swords in sheaths. Both wore linen shirts under chainmail and open faced knight helmets. 

Ignatius and Abelard stood their ground, Ignatius on the right holding a crude stick weapon with Abelard to the left crossing his wooden arms over his skeletal ribs. 

Maleficent landed between the tree guards and observed the men. In turn they looked at her warily while their horses began to snort and stomp impatiently. 

"What is your business here?" Maleficent asked angrily. 

The man on the left responded, "We are on a quest to find a missing girl. She has disappeared and is very important to our society." The man talked down to her, insinuating she was below society's standards and therefore wouldn't know what a princess was, so he failed to mention it.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "What does this girl look like?" She asked feigning uncertainty. 

This time the man to the right answered, "Fair hair, blue eyes," he paused and narrowed his eyes at her, "a bit shorter than yourself."

Maleficent almost smiled when she thought of who they were describing before catching herself and replying, "I have not seen such a girl, I do apologize."

The men stared at her for a moment longer before the first said, "If you happen upon this girl you are to report to the human officials immediately." Then trotted off on their equines.

Maleficent waited until they were out of sight to turn and thank the tree guards with respectful bows.

She then flew off back to where she had left the others. When she returned she landed and snickered at the sight in front of her.

Aurora and Diaval were laughing wildly as they clung to Balthazar's back, he walked in circles reaching behind him pretending he was trying to catch them. Diaval had somehow gotten Aurora's cloak and was whipping it around before he lost his grasp and it went flying, causing even the foliage beast to chuckle deeply. The creature's body creaked like an old door as he moved.

Maleficent watched on for a bit longer before clearing her throat and smothered her laughter when the trio scrambled away from eachother.

Maleficent flew over closer to them then walked around Balthazar who stood at attention. 

"Well, well, aren't we having fun?" She teased. 

She then thanked him for his assistance and dismissed him, Aurora waved frantically as he left and Diaval watched her with a laugh.

Maleficent then walked over to the others and spoke to Aurora, "Two humans had come asking for you. I sent them away but if you do not turn up soon I imagine they'll return."

Aurora sighed, "I am deeply sorry, I hadn't thought they'd come looking for me. I suppose I must leave," she said, her voice sounding especially downtrodden at her last statement. 

Maleficent didn't respond. Did she not want the girl to leave? But she must, it was unsafe to harbor a human in the Moors, they would sniff her out eventually. She had just met her, where did thoughts of the girl staying in Moor come from?

Her thoughts confused her so she decided it best to keep her disposition guarded, as usual.

"I'll escort you," she said coolly.

Aurora's expression changed from disappointment to confusion, "Escort me where?"

"You can't simply waltz out of the Moors, you're being searched for and there are wild animals you know." She paused, "Come to think of it I'm not sure how you traveled all the way here unscathed, at the dead of night no less." Aurora's eyebrows and whole forehead raised, seemingly unaware that she had been in such a dangerous situation the previous night.

"Shall we go then?" Maleficent asked. Aurora responded with a yes and Maleficent began walking to the edge of the cliff. Aurora and Diaval exchanged a puzzled look before she chased after her.

"Where are you going?"

"Escorting you from the Moors, have we not just discussed this?" Maleficent said, not bothering to turn around. 

"Well, yes b-but you're not considering diving off the cliff again, right?" Aurora asked. 

No response. 

"Right??"

Maleficent laughed warmly causing butterfies in Aurora's stomach, and not because she was afraid of the cliff. 

They came to the ledge and stopped side by side, Maleficent took a step closer and smelled the air closing her eyes.

"You are aware humans cannot fly, are you not?"

"Oh I know, it's almost sad. I, on the other hand, fly quite well." She said smirking. 

Aurora was still confused about how she expected her to fly when she said "Grab on," bluntly then spread her wings out wide. 

"What," Aurora asked, sounding more like a statement than a question. 

Maleficent sighed irritably, "Lock your arms around me." 

Aurora slowly stepped closer and loosely draped her arms around Maleficent's shoulders from her right side.

"No, no that won't do. You'll fall to your death that way or into a wallerbog's mud pit." Maleficent removed Aurora's arms and stepped in front of her, she hugged securely around Aurora's upper body underneath her arms. Aurora froze at the sudden contact. 

She could feel Maleficent's body through the brown leafy dress she wore, the way it moved when she exhaled, the way her chest pushed against her's when she inhaled.

"Alright, then," she said and slowly lifted from the ground.

Diaval had been sitting in the grass where they had been before watching and smiled.

Aurora's mind cleared as her feet left the ground and instinctively placed her arms around Maleficent's neck, who pretended she hadn't noticed. 

"Ready?" Maleficent questioned and looked at her. Aurora lowered her head from it's previous position of watching the clouds get closer and looked back. They hadn't realized their faces would be so close.

The tips of their noses ghosted across one another's and Aurora could feel the light warmth of Maleficent's breath on her parted lips. Both their hearts beat twice as fast, not that they'd ever admit so.

"Yes," she whispered and off they went.

 

______________________________________

 

The edge of the Moors was a few minutes of flight away as opposed to half an hour by foot. Maleficent took her time, not going too fast as this was her first time with a passenger and said passenger's first flight period. 

Aurora took in the scenes in amazement as they drifted past. There were many open green fields, trees, and incredible bodies of water as seen prior but also came to see other places she hadn't expected.

For a moment they had been closer to the mountains she saw the night before, being this close allowed her to spot the constant snowfall upon it and round, white furry creatures rolling around and releasing joyful squeals.

They soon passed a dense forest where storm clouds sit just above and rained down there and only there. She hoped she would be able to see these treasures again.

They flew over the barrier of the Moors and beyond into human territory. Maleficent was careful to avoid any lurking men whom sought Aurora and eventually made her way to an empty area just outside the kingdom. 

Maleficent landed carefully and released her hold on Aurora. Not sure what to do from there Aurora decided to thank her profusely and was silenced after she became too eager. Maleficent reached out and lay a kiss of the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

"Goodbye, Aurora." She said smiling softly before flapping her wings powerfully and heading back to the Moors.

Aurora brushed over the place on her hand where Maleficent had kissed it with her own thumb. After a moment she realized she now had to go back to reality. Things would not be pleasant after her act of rebellion and her marriage still awaited. She'd probably be locked in her room until she married, she thought. 

She took a final look into the sky, wishing she would see Maleficent then turned towards the kingdom to make the short trek, returning to her prison.

 

______________________________________

 

Maleficent arrived back at the Moors a few minutes later and flew straight home to her grand tree. When she got there she found Diaval awkwardly perched on a branch, pecking at a piece of fruit like a bird.

She shook her head then noticed a light green pile in the distance. Flying over and picking it up she recognized it to be Aurora's cloak. She looked to make sure Diaval was still distracted then tucked it under her arm and flew up into her nest-like hammock bed in the tree. She sat cross legged and held the garment in her hands, running her thumbs over the fabric and satin trim.

Diaval suddenly popped up from a lower branch and said, "I rather liked her," with a knowing smile. 

Maleficent nudged him which was followed by the sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves as he fell to a lower part of the tree and griped of his "injuries."

Maleficent turned her attention back to Aurora's cloak and let a smile spread on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora finds out some unsettling information about Stefan and meets someone who may be an asset to her freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! We don't see our dear Maleficent in this chapter, but rest assured you'll see her experience during Aurora's time in lock down in the next. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Aurora arrived at the castle she was flooded by knights who practically threw her to the king like meat to a lion.

He was livid as he screamed and paced, an advisor would put a hand on his shoulder and preach about being calm and forgiveness but he would rip their hand away and continue his fit.

Aurora ignored his tantrum and when it was over she was locked in her room. She could not leave, only permitted briefly when religious services were held, to eat or to use the bathroom and was supervised to make sure she didn't try to escape. 

She took care of hygienic needs as others did during this time: she cleaned her teeth by rubbing them clean with a cloth, rinsed with naturally made mouth wash and freshened by chewing herbs like mint or cinnamon. As for bathing, water was gathered and put into a large tub, heated then brought to her chamber. She practiced good hygiene excessively during this time because there was little else to do locked up like an animal.

Now, roughly a month later, she was finally granted permission to leave her room when she so pleased, but had to be accompanied by someone to make sure she didn't run off.

A knight named Sir Randall was assigned to be her chaperone. 

The afternoon that Aurora was told she could wander outside her chamber she requested time in the gardens, so Randall was fetched to supervise her. 

Aurora walked through the maze-like walkways of the hedges and momentarily admired the fresh flowers before coming to sit on a stone bench. She looked up into the sky and felt a pang of sadness. 

When she lowered her gaze she saw that Sir Randall was looking at her sympathetically. 

She looked back at him, he seemed to be in his mid 30's, light brown hair, scraggly short beard a shade or 2 darker than his head, and crinkles by his eyes. His attire wasn't a suit of armor, which she was thankful for, it instead consisted of a white linen shirt with a military design and green woollen stockings; though he did carry a sheathed sword on his belt. 

"What?" She asked, her voice was montone and expression blank.

He made a peculiar face, looking as though he was debating whether or not to answer her. 

"I am aware of the displeasure you hold for your lifestyle for I have felt it too. I was groomed to be royalty, lived in this very castle as a squire."

Her expression was unchanged, "Do you the know the duties of a squire?"

"To learn from a knight, be his shadow, " she answered. 

"I'd liken it more akin to slave," he scoffed. "After finishing my duties as a page at 14 I spent my days with a knight who made me wash all of his clothing, run errands, prepare his meals, tend his horse, and used me as a practice dummy."

He stopped and scratched his chin thoughtfully while looking at the ground, "I suppose I should be somewhat grateful, his brutish ways taught me to be a great knight."

Aurora listened, interested now. It had been a long while since she had any extended human contact or heard a story.

"I come from nobility and was next in line to the throne. However, a castle servant took your grandfather up on a quest and completed it."

"I'm very sorry," Aurora said genuinely. Sir Randall nodded in appreciation. "What was this quest?" she asked, wanting to know more.

"Ah, the king had been gravely wounded in battle by a longtime enemy, they were vanquished but the king was too injured to go after another he sought. So he promised that whomever tracked down and killed this foe to avenged him would be made king."

"Who became the new king?" She asked next.

He snorted, "Why your father, of course!"

Aurora was appalled. It was surprising enough to hear that her grandfather had practically put a hit out on someone, but she hadn't known him so it wasn't extremely troubling to her. But her father had killed someone so he could be king? She knew him to be a greedy tyrant before, but this was horrendous. Her cheeks were red from anger and shock.

Sir Randall slowly made his way to the bench and sat a person's width away from her. "I apologize, I hadn't meant to upset you."

Aurora took a few calming breaths then asked for him to tell her more.

"Are you certain? You seemed quite distressed a moment ago," he asked concerned.

"I am. If I am to know such a terrible truth I'd like to know it's entirety."

"Very well. I was notified I would not be king, that Stefan would be instead. To be quite honest it made no difference to me, I was forced into this lifestyle. My only desire to be king would stem from an inclination to actually help our kingdom in some manner."

"That's very honorable of you Sir Randall, " Aurora smiled.

"Please, your majesty, you may refer to me as simply Randall." He smiled back kindly.

"And you, Randall, may refer to me as simply Aurora," she laughed stretching her head up high and rested closed fists on her hips for emphasis.

He clapped his hands together softy and bowed his head, "As you wish."

They sat quietly for a moment before Aurora picked up their previous conversation. "Is there anything else you remember?"

He looked up, thinking before speaking indifferently, "I recall the event of King Henry killing his foe to be very secretive with only certain knights and officials knowing. Very few knew something had happened, even fewer knew whom it was."

"I never did find out why it was so hush hush or who had been killed, but I imagine I don't wish to know," he finished eerily. 

Aurora's head swam with small theories before she snapped out of her thoughts as Randall began speaking again.

"I also remember King Stefan, your father of course," Aurora scowled at his name, "coming back from somewhere the night before his reign was announced."

"He rode into the courtyard on a horse that pulled a wagon. Most of us were shooed away as some of the same knights that fought with Henry days earlier assisted Stefan in unloading his cargo. It was all very bizarre." He said, now reminiscing in his memories.

"What was the cargo?" Aurora asked thoroughly fascinated. 

"As I said I was apart of the large group who was made to leave so I don't rightly know. But what I did see was a long shape wrapped up in white fabric, there was blood staining it and chains lying in the wagon, if I remember correctly." He paused a few seconds. 

"I would safely assume it to be the person whom's death your grandfather had called for."

A chill ran through Aurora. Her father, a murderer. Her whole family, murderers.

He let her process the disturbing new information for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I've shared all of this with you to show you that I empathize your situation. I see how unhappy you are here, as was I. I've been alive twice as long as you and let myself grow jaded of my lifestyle and it has engulfed me." She looked at him now as he spoke.

"I don't wish to see another person become this way. With me as your personal guard I can at least help you leave the castle, others wouldn't dare."

Aurora livened up at hearing this, "Is that true?"

"Indeed," he nodded gallantly.

"Well, there is somewhere I wish to visit," she paused a second not sure if he would still agree after the next tidbit, "outside of the kingdom."

He didn't speak, just scratched his beard thinking. But soon enough his face tugged up in a small smile, 

"It shall be so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Maleficent's time spent after her meeting with Aurora as said girl tries to make her way back to the Moors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter may be a bit short but Maleficent is back and the story is moving right along.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the weeks following her surprise visit from a certain human girl, Maleficent couldn't help thinking of her. But the thought that crossed her mind the most about her was why she was so enthralled by someone she had known for one day, a human no less!

Aurora's cloak had now become a permanent part of Maleficent's roost, completely wrinkled from being laid upon or used as a pillow, it was now second nature for her to curl up with it at night.

Maleficent kept up her usual responsibilities as guardian of the Moors, and while patrolling from the skies she would often slow down as she passed the place she had found Aurora, then soar away when there was no one there but a tree guard in the shadows.

She also used this time to practice her abilities. Aurora had opened her eyes to a whole new facet of things she could do. She had now almost perfected transforming one thing to another, using none other than Diaval as a guinea pig. She could now also change him from bird to boy with a simple snap of her fingers and declaration of what she desired him to be. 

Unless trying out a new transformation she mostly left him in his true form, but she still enjoyed turning him into a human when he least expected it or just for the company. 

She'd never admit to yearning for a companion in her new found state of loneliness, the same way Diaval would never admit to growing fond of a being a temporary human.

Almost a month later, or in her understanding 30 or so nights, she was peering out at the lake from the spot she had shown Aurora. She seemed to do things that connected to the girl subconsciously. 

Before meeting Aurora she hadn't realized how alone she was in the Moors. She had Diaval and could easily spend time with the creatures who dwelled there, but she always felt disconnected and out of place.

She was about to go find Diaval to cure her boredom with  some magic practice but heard voices nearby as she was about to take off.

One male, one female. The male sounded adult while the female sounded a bit younger. She silently floated just above the ground, doing her best to keep the flapping sound of her wings to a minimum, and followed the voices. She then heard a tree guard's begin shouting at the others. 

"Maleficent?!" The female voice called out searching. From there she rocketed through the trees knowing exactly who this voice belonged to.

________________________________________

 

"How did you coax my father and the counsel into allowing me out of the castle?" Aurora asked, riding a radiantly white horse. 

"I told them we would be going into town to purchase some wares from the townspeople as to set a good impression as well as do some sight seeing," Randall answered, atop his own brown speckled one.

Aurora was about to express her adversity of saying such a thing and not following through when Randall continued, "We will visit the town baker before returning." He said soothingly.

She nodded satisfied. 

They had already gone through the castle gates after getting suspicious looks from the knights on duty. Randall explained their purpose and they were allowed to pass, still getting slightly unsure glares.

They were now past the town and residential area and were just about to exit the peasant farmlands when Randall finally asked where they were going.

"The Moors," Aurora said nervously. 

"The Moors?!" Randall shouted. 

He chuckled incredulously and Aurora knew this had been a bad idea.

"Why, I haven't been to the Moors since I was wee boy, " Randall shared and Aurora nearly fell off her horse.

"You're not angered?" She asked warily. 

"Not a bit, I've forgotten about them. I went searching for them as a child. We nobles all hear the stories of ferocious beasts occupying that area but as a boy I was more brave than most," he smiled proudly. 

"Did you know the commonfolk don't spread such stories? They speak of what beauty they imagine to be within and of faeries and pixies," he went on but Aurora tuned out after the mention of faeries, thinking of one such creature that had haunted her mind like a dream for the last month.

"They consider the Moors a sanctuary, as do I." He shook his head, no doubt at the foolishness of the bluebloods.

When Aurora didn't respond he asked, "What interest do you have in the Moors?"

They were getting closer now, the patch of trees just ahead opened up into the field before the Moors.

"I know someone there." She said in a small voice.

"Is it Hadrian??" He asked with the excitement of a child.

"Who?"

"Well that answers that with a no," he laughed to himself. "Hadrian was my boyhood friend. You see, the day I found the Moors a creature from within found me as well. I myself was about 5 years old, he must have been around 10. He was some sort of faerie."

Aurora was shocked. It was like deja vu.

"What did he look like?" She asked amazed.

"My, it's been so long, almost 30 years. What I'll always remember was his wings. Oh and horns. It was quite fascinating."

Aurora's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Could Hadrian have been Maleficent's father? 

"Were his cheeks quite pronounced?" She asked.

"No, but his chin was. He had told me when I asked of his features that the males of his kind had very angular chins and the females, cheekbones."

"That sounds like whom I wish to see, except she's a girl of my age," Aurora said smily shyly.

"Is that so? What a coincidence. I wonder if she could be Hadrian's daughter." He paused to think, "Actually she must be, there's only one faerie family per mystical land."

"How do you know so much?" Aurora asked intrigued. 

"Hadrian would share stories of his kind's customs with me."

"Do tell me, then!" Aurora's face lit up, she wanted to know everything there was to know of the Moors and a certain creature. 

"Alright, alright!" He said, putting up his hands in mock annoyance.

"Well, since we were on the subject of the faerie families I suppose I'll start there," he looked over to Aurora and laughed as he saw her staring at him with full attention waiting for him to speak.

"There are other places like the Moors throughout the world and each has a family of large humanoid faeries. They keep their lineage going similar to a human kingdom, once the child of the 2 supreme faeries is old enough they meet with faeries from other lands to find a mate."

Aurora nodded for him to continue. 

"Unlike us though, the faeries choose whom they wish to be with. They are the protectors, it is their job and their life's purpose."

A quiet "Wow," was all that Aurora could say.

They were now approaching the Moors daunting stones and stopped just before passing them.

Randall looked around, maybe remembering this area from his youth while Aurora bit her lip and hoped she would see whom she came for.

"I'm not sure how to proceed, " she admitted aloud.

"I'm afraid I don't either, when I would visit it seemed I was always found," Randall said.

Suddenly a tree guard emerged from the wood and walked up to them threateningly. Both backed up their panicked horses quickly as it began speaking angrily in it's native tongue.

"Maleficent?!" Aurora yelled out, hoping she would be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent reunites with Aurora and decides they will head into the Moors with Randall to discuss more serious matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I feel this is another chapter on the short side, damn story development, but it's got some nice fluff and is leading to bigger things
> 
> Enjoy!

Just before the impossibly large tree guard could move any closer to the pair of humans, Maleficent emerged from the trees and shouted something in the guard's native tongue causing it to halt.

She landed directly in front of him, also close to the pair with her back to them. She continued to speak to it, not a word was understood by Aurora or Randall.

"The girl is safe, though I do not know the intentions of the male."

It shifted it's gaze from her to the humans, still suspicious.

"I will take responsibility from here as I did last time, thank you for your service," she said and inclined her head in respect. 

"Very well," it responded in it's almost threatening yet fascinating language, retreating back to the woods.

Aurora watched them converse unblinking, then soon realized she was only gawking at Maleficent. She started feeling awkward and decided to look towards the guard just as he lumbered back into hiding.

Randall on the other hand, was intrigued by all. Maleficent's resemblance to his old friend was astounding and he had only seen a tree guard once during his times spent in the Moors. To see it all again was like tumbling 25 years into the past.

Maleficent took a deep breath and turned to them, immediately locking eyes with Aurora to her left. Her face was uncharacteristically dazed as she looked at the girl with sunshine locks. She quickly caught herself and cleared her throat, looking down for a few seconds. 

When she looked back up her expression was casual as she lifted an eyebrow. 

"I gather you missed me?" she said playfully. 

Aurora turned strawberry red and smiled so brightly her cheeks felt sore. She tried to pull a serious face but failed as she replied, "Perhaps."

Randall viewed their interaction with good natured curiousity.

Maleficent turned to him next, her demeanor changing instantly, "Who are you?" Her face and voice both stern.

Randall dismounted his horse causing Maleficent to stiffen and step foward defensively. He sensed this and made slower movements then kneeled before her.

"I possess many titles; Sir, Lord, but you may call me Randall, " he bowed his head and stood after speaking. 

"All right, what is your business here?" 

"Aurora's father has commanded she be escorted everywhere she goes to ensure she doesn't run off again."

Amusement flashed across her face, "So you decided to bring her back to the exact place she escaped to?"

He sighed lightly, "I was unaware the Moors were to which she ran. In any case I am quite different than other potential keepers. I am of no threat, I assure you."

Maleficent's gaze flicked to Aurora who had been watching them intently, she smiled shyly as she saw Maleficent eye her before the faerie turned her attention back to Randall. 

"I'm curious, what do you know of the Moors?" 

"More than the average person, I would assume," he replied simply. 

Her expression darkened, "How?" She asked briskly. 

"I spent time in the Moors as a boy," he paused a moment before asking, "Do you know of Hadrian?"

Maleficent's eyes changed color for a brief second and her posture went rigid. She forced herself to look as normal as possible but inside she felt a chill. She hadn't heard that name spoken in years.

"Yes, I do," she replied, hoping he would ask nothing further.

Instead though his face lit up with interest, "What's become of him?"

She chuckled darkly for a few seconds to which Randall's brow raised in confusion. 

"Hadrian is dead. He has been for a long time." Her eyes were empty as she spoke.

Randall's stance as well as face dropped, "I'm terribly sorry to hear that. He was a dear friend of mine." He looked down and inspected the grass to collect himself. 

"Friend? How quaint, he was my father," she all but sneered.

Aurora looked on sadly as her and Randall's theory was confirmed.

"I apologize, I meant no disrespect." Randall placed a closed fist over his heart.

She didn't respond, just looked about slowly to calm herself. Eventually, her eyes landed on Aurora who still sat upon her horse, bottom lip tucked in her mouth with a woeful look on her face. 

This prompted Maleficent to speak again, "What's done is done. Your kind is to blame in his death as well as others. In amends for their cruelty I wish to know your memories of him."

Randall was about to speak when he was silenced, "Not here. We will speak inside." She said coldly. He nodded silently and grasped the reins of his horse and walked himself and his companion foward a bit as Maleficent walked away.

Maleficent made her way over to Aurora's horse which seemed more than a little uncomfortable with the set of horns approaching him. He began stomping slowly in protest before Maleficent lay a single hand on it's wide nose. They stared at each other calmly as a silent camaraderie was made. Once she was sure he had relaxed she motioned a small nod then continued back to his side where Aurora sat, mouth slightly agape at what had just happened. 

She closed her mouth as Maleficent approached but nearly gaped again when she extended her arm to Aurora, gesturing for her to take her hand. She did and cautiously made her way down from the saddle. As she turned her head back her eyes connected with Maleficent's, distracting her. One foot was on the ground but due to her lack of concentration, the other got stuck momentarily during her planned exit of the stirrup, causing her to stumble. Maleficent caught her quickly before she could fall.

When Aurora unclenched her eyes and opened them she found Maleficent's face as close to her's as the day they flew together. 

Maleficent's expression was hard to read. It seemed to be part fascination and part concern, yet holding something back. Little did Aurora know her heart was beating so fast it felt as if it were in her throat. 

Aurora on the other hand had not trained herself to hide emotion as Maleficent did. Her lips parted again in amazement of the beauty she held, blue eyes unblinkinly stared into golden-green. 

Off to the side Randall observed the scene as Diaval landed on the ground  and hopped over next to him.

The exchange between the two girls had only lasted 10 or so seconds but to Aurora it seemed hours had ticked by before she steadied herself and reluctantly pulled back.

"I'm sorry I-I've always been terribly clumsy," she spoke rapidly and wiped nothing off her dress. She looked back at Maleficent who's expression was now light though her eyebrow had raised teasingly, her hands rested on Aurora's shoulders.

A small laugh rumbled through Maleficent's chest as she dropped one hand away from her but let the other pick up Aurora's and lay a kiss there comparable to the one she had given during their last encounter. Aurora suppressed a gasp but could not suppress the change in color that spread across her cheeks.

"You needn't apologize, let's be on our way" she said with a half smile then turned and walked towards the Moors. Aurora stared openly as she watched her walk away.

She strolled past Randall whom she nodded to, silently telling him to follow, before tapping her shoulder when she saw Diaval who flew up to land there.

They had almost started entering the foliage when Aurora finally snapped out her trance. She quickly picked up the reins of her horse and speed walked after them, her eyes never leaving Maleficent's form.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall shares stories of Maleficent's kind while Diaval and Aurora wander the Moors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I'M SORRY. It's been a week since I last updated, my bad. This chapter is much longer so hopefully that makes up for it? D:
> 
> Updates should be more frequent but this won't be abandoned at any rate so don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy!

As the trio walked through the wooded perimeter, Maleficent enchanted tree limbs, large roots, and even entire tree trunks to move at her will, thus allowing Aurora and Randall's horses to safely make their way through.

Once they had crossed into the opening of the Moors the two mounted their horses and continued following. Maleficent took to the air, only a few feet above them, and led the way. Diaval left her shoulder and flew off on his own.

Aurora observed the lake she had seen during her last visit. It was extremely different during the day, though no less beautiful. Now the water sparkled in dazzling turquoise ripples and water sprites skirted across the surface then plunged into the deep. As they made their way farther up to where the lake narrowed into an estuary, then turned into a river, mud banks flanked each side occupied by wallerbogs.

Randall was just as mystified as Aurora. Everything was exactly how he remembered it, it was a far cry from the harsh stone fort he and Aurora grew up in during their lives. If he had not felt that as knight he must uphold a constant air of masculinity and protection he would have surely let tears slip in this moment, especially remembering the faerie girl's words,

"Hadrian is dead."

Creatures of all kinds could be seen flying, swimming, and toddling about. Many stopped their daily activities to watch the newcomers with fascination as well as fear. Some brave individuals followed them for a short distance before stopping to discuss what they had seen.

After a few minutes of travel Maleficent made a feather light landing. Aurora realized they were back where she and Maleficent had gotten acquainted during their first meeting. The river was to the left next to the cliff overhang where they had sat and a dense line of trees to the right. 

Maleficent turned to them, "We will converse here." She then made her way to sit beneath the cliff's canopy. 

Aurora and Randall crawled down from their horses and tied them to a nearby tree. 

Maleficent was already sitting in the grass by the time they made their way over to her. Maleficent gestured with her eyes for Aurora to sit beside her. Aurora sat down cross legged and maneuverd her light linen dress to cover her legs as Maleficent eyed Randall.

He wasn't sure what to make of her glare so he politely inclinded his head.

"Please, do sit," she requested. 

He sat across from the two girls and bowed his head again.

Maleficent cleared her throat before starting the conversation, "How did you know my father?" Her face was strong and devoid of emotion but her voice conveyed an interest greater than she let on.

"When I was a small boy I would come to the Moors. It started as a challenge of bravery between me and other boys my age. I was the only one who dare go as close as I did," he momentarily swelled with pride.

"Once I attempted to venture further inside, and Hadrian stopped me. We were both surprised by one another's appearance as we'd never seen the other's kind before."

"What did he look like?" She asked further. 

Aurora's focus was on Randall as he spoke but she couldn't help but notice that the faerie was less than a foot away on her right side and that the cool feathers of her wings brushed against her arm.

"He was tall." He chucked lightly, "Very tall. He was about twice my age but almost as tall as a fully grown human in his young age. I see you have inherited that trait of your kind." Although only 17 years old Maleficent was almost of equal height to Randall, a 5"9 fully grown man who himself was taller than the average man of their time.

He looked off in the distance as he recalled more details, "His chin was sharp as well were the tips of his ears. He had brown wings and hair. I remember it always floated about in the wind and would get caught around his horns." He looked at Maleficent now, "He also had very luminous eyes, much like you."

She did not speak nor move, just stared at Randall. It was apparent she was trying to conceal her emotions but her eyes could not hide them.

She took a small deep breath only Aurora could hear then continued, "You said you know of the Moors in some way, do you know anything of my kind specifically?"

"Yes, in fact I do. As Hadrian and I came to know each other more we often spoke of our lives. Of course his was infinitely more interesting. What do you wish to know?"

"All you are able to tell me," she replied in a quiet voice.

Out of nowhere Diaval came swooping down in front of Aurora and cawed in a friendly manner. Maleficent made a sound of annoyance and snapped her fingers, "Into a man."

He hadn't landed yet when he shifted forms causing him to drop a couple of feet and fall backwards. He raised up on his elbows and shot her a look of displeasure. Aurora leapt up in concern and helped him to his feet.

"Diaval, your intrusion was quite inappropriate we were discussing serious matters." Her face was neutral but venom dripped from her words.

"My apologies, I hadn't realized. I believe I'll take a walk and allow you to continue, " he bowed. "Care to join me?" He asked turning his head to Aurora.

She hesitated not wanting to leave Maleficent's precense or the story, but agreed. Meanwhile Randall sat dumbstruck at having just seen a simple crow turn into a young man.

Aurora lifted the sides of her dress as she curtsied then began walking, Diaval turned to follow.

"Diaval."

"Yes?" He turned back quickly doing a small hop. 

Maleficent looked from him to the back of Aurora's head then back again, "Don't wander too far."

He raised his eyebrows and a mischievous smile tugged at his lips, "Oh, have no worries, I won't let any harm come to your most beloved guest."

Maleficent gave him a look that promised bodily harm but he only  laughed it off and goofily skipped after Aurora. 

Once they were out of earshot Randall cleared his throat, "Hmm, now where were we? Ah! Discussing the ways of your people."

Maleficent kept her face as stoic as ever but inside she felt as though she may burst from anticipation.

"I remember he told me of the faerie family dynamics. A mated pair would be the guardians of the Moors along with their children. Once a child reached adulthood they would be sent out to other Moorlands to select a mate of their choosing. Hadrian was still very young when we last saw each other so he wouldn't have gone through that process yet."

Maleficent nodded in acknowledgement and encouraged him to continue. 

"Once the adult child finds a mate they visit eachother's lands as often as possible to bond with eachother and learn of other customs and ways of life. They do this for many years until the parents grew too old to fitfully care for their land. When that happens the adult child's mate would come to live permanently and the two step up as the new guardians then start their own family."

Maleficent looked at her hands and absent mindedly caressed her own palms as she absorbed this information. Her voice was small when she asked "What happens to the grandparents?"

Randall could sense her dejection and softened his voice in response, "Well he told me that it was customary they retire to the deepest parts of the Moors to live out the rest of their lives in peace."

"Did he ever mention what happened to his parents?" 

"He told me his father was gravely injured," he swallowed nervously, "by humans."

Her eyes were glazed over in sad concentration but she managed a dry laugh, "Of course."

"After his father's death his mother was always leaving him alone to watch over the Moors himself. He was just a boy!" He shook his head. "I imagine the death of her mate was too much for her to bear and that she left him as soon as he found his own mate. That would explain why you were born so close in age."

She looked up at him confused, "Close in age to my father? He was of at least 25 years when I was born."

"Yes, that is extremely young  
for a faerie to even be living with their mate let alone have a child, they are an adult but it is almost unheard of. The apparent early leave of your grandmother forced him to move ahead faster than usual. Faeries don't normally have to take over for their parents or have children until they are into their mid 100's."

Maleficent looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "How long do we live?!" She asked urgently.

"Well I don't believe that's been kept track of but I do know a faerie isn't considered 'old' until they are in their 400's. Hadrian was very knowledgeable, I look back now and am surprised by his vast wisdom at such a young age."  

Maleficent could have fallen over right then. Four hundred. She knew that all fae creatures had long life spans but she had never thought to ask any other creatures how long they or herself lived and she certainly hadn't thought her life would span multiple centuries. 

Randall almost laughed at her wild expression, "I take it this is new information to you."

Maleficent's brow was still knit in shock, all she could do was let out a snort of air and nod thoughtfully.

"He also told me of your physical aging process, would you like to hear it?"

She nodded again and cleared away her shock and listened. 

"From what I remember your kind age physically until about age 30 then stop. About midway through your natural lifespan, about 200 years old I'd say, you begin aging again but very slowly, about a decade per century thereafter."

Maleficent was quiet and stretched her wings slowly. Her tone was incredulous but not angry, "I am almost in disbelief that I am learning of my own kin from a human." She paused, "No disrespect meant to you in particular." She looked at him, curious of what his reaction would be.

He nodded his head in a gesture of understanding, "I take no offense, I know the unfortunate ways of my kind. Not all of us act with such cruelty, but it is wise to be wary." He stood suddenly and bowed. "I thank you deeply for allowing me into your land." 

Maleficent smiled kindly and returned the motion, "Thank you for giving me a glimpse into my own life."

Randall gave a took on a look of great honor, "It was my pleasure, Moorland Guardian." He said this in a jovial manner but meant the title to keep it's weight. It did, and Maleficent inclined her head in gratitude. 

"We best go find the other two before Diaval starts any trouble," Maleficent suggested, only half joking.

_______________________________________

As Aurora and Diaval departed from Maleficent and Randall's conversation Diaval offered his arm with an attempt-to-be charming look. Aurora laughed and hooked her arm into his then turned her attention to the way the branches of the trees swayed in the wind.

After strolling for a while Diaval spoke, "I can tell she missed you."

She almost asked who he meant before she realized there was only one person he could be referring to. 

A curiously happy expression crossed her face, "How can you tell that?"

Diaval stopped walking and threw an arm around her shoulder as he spoke hurriedly to her, Aurora looked around slightly confused as they were alone but went along with it and leaned her ear closer to hear.

"Ever since you last came 'round she seems a bit cranky. Now, she and I have been companions for several years, I would know better than any that she's no peach, but lately she's been in fouler spirits and I suspect it's due to your absence." Aurora bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Diaval removed his arm and picked up a small stone before plopping it into the river. "I have more solid proof than that though," he turned back to face her and acted as though he had the secret of the millennium sitting upon his tongue.

Aurora's face quirked in intrigue, "Oh, what is it?"

"Do you remember the cloak you wore the night you visited?"

She thought for a few seconds, "Oh yes! I forgot about that, the green one?" She asked to confirm. 

He clicked his tongue, "The very same." He folded his hands behind his back as he calmly walked around. "Well, she nests with it." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Nests with it? What does that mean?" She asked.

"She dwells in a nest she's made, a hammocky thing, and she sleeps with your cloak every night."

Aurora's face began to show understanding so he continued. 

"She must have found it after you left it behind, I saw her bring it to her nest. She just about took my life when I mentioned you and caught her with it," he rubbed the back of his head remembering the pain of his tumble.

Aurora looked down and picked at her dress when she could no longer hide her broad smile and felt her face start to glow.

"I think it's sweet," she said quietly. 

"I suppose it is," he replied knowingly as he walked closer to the riverbank.

It was clear he had gotten used to his human body and maybe even enjoyed it now.

His bare feet sank in the shallow mud and he sat down on the grass just before the mud started. Aurora collected herself and sat beside him.

They sat quietly for a while. Aurora then looked at him and observed the scars that were scattered around his being. "Where did these marks come from?" She asked quietly looking at his cheek with concern.

"I don't rightly know, I suppose they're from past injuries you can't see through feathers or possibly from the stretch of transforming." 

He looked to see her face still looking worried, "It doesn't hurt none, stop with that sad face!" He laughed.

Aurora cracked a small side smile and shook her head then looked back out to the water. She squished her feet around in the mud which gave Diaval an idea. 

With the arm opposite to Aurora, he slowly plunged his hand into the mud and brought up a cupped handful of the soggy dark substance. He took a deep breath and tossed it to his side where it made a "splat!" and Aurora gasped. He turned to see her eyes scrunched closed and mouth hung open, goop covering half of her face and even hair. He fell back cackling fiercely and pounded the ground with a fist. 

He wasn't laughing long before a handful of mud was dropped onto his own face and landed in his open mouth. He rolled over and spit it out, pulling small twigs from his mouth and scraping dirt granules from his tongue with protesting groans.

Aurora laughed victoriously and slid her flattened palm down the side of her face to remove the mud she had been hit with. Diaval rose to his feet and declared, "This means war!'

_______________________________________

Randall rode his horse while holding the reins of Aurora's as he followed Maleficent on their search for Aurora and Diaval. Screaming in the distance alerted them to their targets.

Maleficent flew off quickly in the direction of the noise without waiting for Randall.

She was afraid some humans had gotten through unnoticed but when she arrived at the scene she almost wished it was. 

Instead of bandits she found one mudcovered human girl, an unidentifiable bird/boy and 3 wallerbogs who had joined in. All ran around tossing filthy globs at each other. Aurora shrieked and laughed madly, the wallerbogs croaked like frogs and shot mud balls from their trunks, and Diaval shouted proclamations of victory even though he was the hardest hit.

She watched first in mild annoyance which turned to entertainment when Diaval slipped on a mud slick and fell, then to infatuation at how Aurora interacted with the wallerbogs. She had never known a human to show kindness to their own people, let alone another species. She laughed with them, deliberately slowed down so the smallest one could catch up and hit her with a wallop of mud, and showed them friendship she had never known humans could give.

Her concentration on the girl was broken when Randall rode up beside her and shook his head gleefully, "Her father will love this one."

The group heard the man's voice and froze. Aurora turned around to see Maleficent and felt incredibly embarrassed while Diaval threw up his hands in defeat and marched into the water to get cleaned up. 

The wallerbogs started to make their leave but not before the smallest of the three could say goodbye. He tugged at Aurora's dress, she in turn looked down smiling and lifted him up to bestow a peck on his ridged snout and received a happy oink.

Maleficent's heart ached beautifully as she watched the girl's tenderness towards her fae folk.

When the goodbyes were done Aurora walked over to Maleficent and Randall with her head down. She looked up at Maleficent whose face broke out in a genuine smile.

"You know, I much preferred you blonde," Maleficent announced. 

Aurora attempted a straight face but soon bubbled with laughter. 

In the the distance a loud "HA!" was heard from Diaval.

"It might be best to wash up before that sets, your father will have another fit if he finds out you weren't acting like a proper lady on your outing," Randall faux lectured.

Aurora smiled and nodded in agreement before she trudged off into the water. As she entered she felt her dress become heavy and cling to her oddly and a ruddy cloud of water floated around her.

The mud washed from her skin easily, but her dress which had been light purple, was now stained light brown in some places, not that she cared. The mud in her hair had started to dry so she stuck her head under water and shook it all around while raking her fingers through it. Afterwards it still wasn't at it's full golden gleam but it was acceptable.

Aurora exited the water minutes later and looked back at Diaval who was splashing around by himself contentedly. 

"Birds and their baths," she thought to herself humorously.

Maleficent forced herself to look away from the way Aurora's dress now hugged her body's form, resulting in her staring at a tree.

Diaval finally left the water with a drooping white dress shirt and burlap pants and laid down in the sun to dry. Aurora watched and decided she would as well and walked off. 

Maleficent turned to see Randall had dismounted his horse and was conversing with a mushroom fae, one of few Moorland species that could speak English as well as the natural fae language, and chose to let them be. She wanted to spend more time with Aurora before she had to leave for another undetermined amount of time.

Aurora laid on her back with her eyes closed and hands folded on her stomach. Diaval was seemingly asleep a distance away. 

Maleficent cast a shadow over Aurora as she approached, "Mind company?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

"Oh, no, please," Aurora cracked her eyes open and waved at the grass next to her then closed them again. 

Maleficent sat at first but soon laid on her side facing Aurora propped up on one arm. She noted how peaceful and elegant she looked even stained in mud. She was counting the few light freckles that dotted her cheeks when their owner slowly opened her eyes, turned her head and looked back at her.

"Hi," she whispered shyly

"Hello," Maleficent respnded with confidence yet softly.

Aurora's arm still lay beside her after previous gesturing to the spot in the grass next to her. Maleficent noticed this and with the hand that was not supporting her head, rubbed the back of the hand with her fingertips.

She looked back up at her face to find blue eyes looking back at her. As she looked back down she watched the smaller girl take her hand in her own then tentatively bring it up to her lips and lay a kiss as she had done for her multiple times. 

Maleficent smiled warmly and kept her eyes on Aurora as the girl closed hers again with a small smile and rested their intertwined hands over her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall devises a plan that will allow Aurora and Maleficent to spend more time together, but no plan is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I will be posting the next, which is longer and fluffy, immediately. 
> 
> As always, 
> 
> Enjoy!

Several months had gone by since Aurora and Randall's journey to the Moors, and in those months they returned often to visit. Aurora and Maleficent would spend the entire time together, unless interrupted by Diaval, of course.

But the time spent was never enough and Randall had finally given into Aurora's pleas to arrange an overnight outing. 

________________________________________

King Stefan sat upon his throne, flanked by counsel members and knights as they awaited Randall. He had called a meeting with the officials and they could only assume it was to discuss some kind of trouble Aurora had caused.

He examined his fine gold rings whilst the counselmen talked amongst themselves, coming up with theories about what Princess Aurora must have done now.

Randall pushed open the large wooden doors and confidently made his way towards the other men. The metal of his armor clinked loudly against the marble floor and creaked as he bowed in respect to the king and others. 

"Why have you called this meeting, Sir Randall?" Stefan questioned, not bothering to stop fidgeting with his jewelry. 

"I am here on behalf of the princess. As we all know her 16th birthday is but a few fortnights away." He skipped a beat to make eye contact with several counselmen and cleared his throat, "She wishes to visit the Nothern Kingdom to meet her betrothed."

Stefan looked up at this, "Ah, has she finally given up her stubborn ways?" The old men of the counsel spoke back and forth again but stopped abruptly when Stefan lifted up a firm hand, signalling for them to be silent and for Randall to continue.

"It would appear so. As you know, King John's kingdom is approximately a day's journey on horseback, we will venture there to introduce Aurora to Phillip. I, of course will gladly escort the princess." Randall said.

Stefan stared at him blankly while several of the other men chattered in his ear. When they finished he nodded and spoke to Randall once more.

"I will allow it. The fact that she is showing interest in her upcoming marriage will certainly make it easier on our part. We'd much rather she not have to be carried down the aisle kicking and screaming." He paused to scratch his beard with a wry smile as the other men chuckled. Randall felt his pulse quicken in anger but kept a calm composure. 

"It is a bit unorthodox, but so is her being wed at her advanced age. You will depart in the morning. Perhaps you are more than a failed noble afterall." He finished and swatted his hand to dismiss him.

Randall nodded his head, swallowed his outrage at Stefan's comment, and left to tell Aurora the news.

________________________________________

"How did you get them to agree?!" Aurora hopped up from a regally upholstered armchair.

"I had to fabricate a story but it went well," he spoke quietly. 

"What kind of story?" She asked concerned, lying was not one of her strong suits nor something she normally condoned.

"They believe us to be visiting the kingdom of your betrothed, Prince Phillip." He revealed carefully. 

She sighed deeply and felt a spark of sadness mixed with anxiety, much like she had experienced months and months ago when she first fled the castle. After meeting Maleficent she hadn't thought of her upcoming marriage or most worries that previously plagued her mind.

"We will visit the Moors as planned, but I feel it may be beneficial to visit the prince as well," She said, sounding as though she was speaking to herself.

"As you wish. We leave in the morning, sleep well." He gave her a small smile and exited her bedchamber.

________________________________________

The sun had just risen when Aurora's chamber maids awoke her excitedly having heard that she was to visit the prince. They skipped about happily and their mood perked 10 fold when Aurora matched their delight. Unbeknownst to them she was ecstatic to visit someone, just not the prince.

After finishing her morning routine she was escorted to the stables where Randall was looking over his horse and fastening bags of supplies to it's saddle.

Aurora waved at him happily as she approached to which he returned a smile and bow of his head. They were about to greet each other verbally when another knight and a counselman made their way over to them as Aurora's escorting chamber maid departed. 

"Greetings," the knight said before he, as well as the counselman, bowed to them.

"Are you prepared for your journey?" The counselman asked.

"Just about," Randall bowed back, "Have you come to bid farewell?" He questioned curiously. 

"My apologies, I am Chancellor Rowan and this is Sir Gregory, he will be accompanying you on your trip to the Northern kingdom."

Aurora's heart dropped and she stole a worried glance towards Randall.

He sputtered slightly before speaking, trying to find his words, "I wasn't notified that another would be joining us, did the king call for this?"

"The counsel, including myself, advised more than one escort and the king agreed. You can never be too careful, especially with such a..spirited princess," Chancellor Rowan patronized and patted the top of Aurora's head.

She winced at the gesture and turned her attention to the knight, Sir Gregory. He was an average looking man, with light hair and seemed to be in his late 20's. He was mostly attentive but drifted off into his own thoughts only snapping back when he heard his name.

"Sir Gregory will be of added protection to her majesty, it only seemed fit she be accompanied by more than one guard."

Randall didn't see a point to fighting against it so he gave a curt, "Very well," and returned to tending his horse. The other men nodded, Chancellor Rowan spoke a few words to Sir Gregory then made his leave as the knight prepped his own horse.

Aurora all but ran over to Randall, almost tripping over the skirt of her light pink dress. "What are we going to do??" She whispered fiercely to him.

"Be calm, I will think of something. When I do, I will act upon it and you must act along without hesitation." He whispered back without looking at her to keep away Sir Gregory's attention. 

She sighed anxiously and pulled at some blonde curls that lay on her collar bone.

"Collect your horse, we will leave shortly," Randall said softly and laid a hand on her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall distracts Sir Gregory allowing Aurora to make it safely to the Moors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the last with some fluffy fluff for your reading pleasure. It was going to be much longer but I decided to split it with the next update, which should be up in a couple days :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The trio had been traveling for a short time when Randall devised yet another plan that would allow Aurora to reach the Moors. This one's purpose to ensure their party's third member was none the wiser. Sir Gregory seemed to be a bit spacey but was no doubt a blind follower of Stefan who would report their alternate journey back to the officials which would spell catastrophe for many.

After reaching the edge of Stefan's kingdom, Randall brought his horse to a stop ahead of the others and waited for them to do the same. Aurora came to stop on his left and Sir Gregory to the right. 

"Why have you halted?" Sir Gregory asked confused.

Randall looked to Aurora with just his eyes to alert her that now was the time to play along, she cleared her throat quietly to show she understood and he continued.

"This is where we part ways. You and I will continue to the Northern kingdom to seek permission of visitation while the princess continues east to be met by a personal guardian until our return." Randall explained.

Sir Gregory wore a puzzled expression while Randall spoke, "I was not notified of this. Should we not escort her to this guardian?" He questioned.

"I have made this journey many a time, I assure you I will be safe." Aurora interjected.

Sir Gregory still seemed unsure but nodded his head slowly in compliance to which Randall nodded back shortly before turning to Aurora.

"You are to go directly to your destination and shan't leave, I will fetch you in a day or two," Randall whispered as Sir Gregory watched on with a suspicious glare.

"We'll make our leave now," Randall said to Sir Gregory and slowly continued foward. Sir Gregory gave Aurora a final look, bowed his head, and followed after Randall. 

________________________________________

Once the two men, most importantly Sir Gregory, were out of sight Aurora charged her gleaming white horse into a full gallop off towards the Moors. 

She arrived at the otherworldly stones and waited for a certain ethereal young woman. It was Balthazar who appeared first and greeted her in the Moorland language.

She smiled and returned a happy hello in his dialect. He seemed ecstatic that she had been picking up bits and pieces of the Moors native tongue during her many visits.

A flapping in the distance alerted them to an approaching precense. Soon enough, Maleficent appeared over the treeline and descended to land beside Balthazar.

Aurora made her way down from the horse's saddle, keeping hold of it's reins in one hand and smiled brightly at Maleficent. She in turn dismissed Balthazar and beckoned Aurora to follow.

They made their way through the border forest as they had many times before. Once inside Aurora fastened her horse's reins to a sturdy tree as Maleficent asked some nearby fae folk to watch over the animal.

When that was squared away Maleficent approached Aurora and stretched out her hand. She took it happily and held it gently in her own as they walked. She often stole looks at the taller girl, following the curve of her cheek down to her crimson lips.

Aurora realized they had been walking in a different direction than usual and decided to break their comfortable silence, "We don't normally wander 'round here, where are we going?"

Maleficent's lips curled into a playful half smile, "I noticed your regular acquaintance wasn't joining us, I've been wanting to take you somewhere. Alone." Aurora felt her heartbeat intensify and hoped her hand wasn't sweating. 

Over the course of their encounters they had grown closer, each forgetting what their life had been like before meeting the other. Aurora felt something different about her bond with Maleficent than with others. She wasn't given many opportunities for friends but made them occasionally with the children of visiting nobles or with various castle workers. But something about her friendship with the faerie was different, but she couldn't place why.

Maleficent, on the other hand, was more aware of what she herself was feeling. Being a fae connected her to nature and kept her instincts intacted, unlike most humans. She knew that what she felt towards the girl was more than a simple aspiration of friendship. With these emotions came great urges to protect Aurora, to make her happy, among other things.

 

Maleficent lead Aurora into a forested area. The trees were tall with dark green leaves that would occasionally drop small pebbles of rainwater from above. Up ahead sat a large rock formation with the mouth of a cave.

Maleficent didn't stop her stride and started into the cave, Aurora slowed a bit, unsure of what danger might be lurking in the dark, although she trusted the faerie. 

Maleficent felt her discomfort and squeezed her hand reassuringly, moving closer. Aurora smiled and presssd against her side as they walked.

A few feet in most sunlight was blocked out, but Aurora could still detect a faint light. It seemed to come from her left where Maleficent walked beside her, she poked her head foward to get a better look and realized what it was.

Her eyes.

Maleficent's eyes were aglow with golden irises that contained green swirls that moved on their own accord. Aurora gasped softly, but not softly enough for the faerie to miss.

"What's wrong?" She asked and let go off her hand to pull Aurora against her and scan the cave for possible threats.

Aurora laughed quietly, "Nothing is wrong, I just saw your eyes. I didn't know they lit up that way," she trailed off becoming distracted when said eyes locked with hers.

Maleficent held their gaze a bit longer before she hmm'ed and gave the cave a final once over.

It was then that Aurora became aware of their position. Maleficent had her arms protectively wrapped around her while her own loosely circled the faerie's waist. Her chin rested below Maleficent's collar bone while she looked up at her, still captivated.

Maleficent looked down to her again and bent her face downwards to brush their noses together in an act of affection, 

"Come now, we've almost made it to your surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be even fluffier for reasons ;)
> 
> But will also introduce unavoidable angst (I know I know, I hate me too)
> 
> Stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent and Aurora make it to their mystery location and Maleficent realizes something she already knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 WEEKS IM SO SORRY SO HERE'S ANOTHER DOUBLE UPDATE *THROWS THEM AT YOU*
> 
> Enjoy!

After Maleficent and Aurora's brief pause they continued walking through the darkened cave. Maleficent had once again captured the smaller girl's hand as they proceeded.

Her mind wandered as it usually did, constantly plagued by her thoughts. One moment she felt nothing but elation to know Aurora, the next she was completely disgusted by herself for allowing a human to step into her world, and heart, so easily.

She could feel the doubt and questions seep into her mind but pushed them away. Something was different about this one and she would stand proudly in the wake of any stares or comments made by bitter fae folk. She had been one of them, distrustful of humans, but after being impacted by the goodness that was Aurora she could never cast her away for simply being a human, although she was still uneasy.

A pulse of light finally appeared marking the end of the cave. Both girls shielded their eyes as they stepped back into the world. Maleficent stopped walking once they exited so Aurora figured they must have arrived at their destination.

When her sensitive sapphire eyes adjusted to the greater amount of sun she moved her hand to rest on her forehead and looked around. It was nothing she had been expecting to see. 

In front of them, for as far as she could see, was nothing but dust and brittle ground. No trees, no leaves, no birds, just a rocky plain with what appeared to be narrow canyons that cracked the ground open.

"Can you see?" Maleficent asked simply.

"Uh, y-yes. Yes, I can." Aurora replied putting her hand down at her side.

"Good, we're here." 

Maleficent dropped the small hand of Aurora's she had been holding and walked off to the nearest canyon. It's width was about the height of 3 men and seemed to go on forever. Inspecting closer Aurora realized that all the canyons were in fact connected, splitting the brown and gray earth like a giant serpent.

Before she had time to question anything Maleficent was beckoning her forward. When she reached the faerie's side she took a peek of her own into the canyon and was amazed at what she saw. About 10 feet down was flowing water of the most amazing blues with green foliage sprouting up the rocky walls that incased the underground river.

Aurora's mouth opened slightly as she peered down. The vanilla headed girl went as far as to get down and lay on her belly, arms folded just before the edge as she stared into the chasm, fascinated by it's beauty. Maleficent didn't wish to distrub her so took to sitting and watched Aurora the way she watched the river.

After a short time Aurora turned her head to Maleficent, ready to gush gratitude and share her thoughts about this place but stopped when she saw how the faerie was looking at her. Her eyes were pure gold with flecks of brown and the corners of her ruby lips were tugged into a small subconscious smile.

When she realized she had been caught she quickly turned her head and pretended to have been watching the river as well. Green soon blotted back into her irises and her unreadable expression returned.

Aurora bit her lip to suppress a smile and hoped she wasn't blushing as noticeably as she felt she was.

Deciding it best to spare Maleficent any further embarrassment she started to thank her as she originally planned.

"Thank you for showing me this. I would have never guessed something so discreet could hold such beauty." She said softly. Whether she was speaking of the river or the young woman next to her was unclear.

Maleficent nodded and let a small smile be seen. "Are you ready, then?"

"For what? Was this not the surprise?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent's smile grew wider and more devilish.

"Not quite." She answered simply. She then stood and waited for Aurora to do the same before speaking again.

"Are you fond of your dress?" She asked without looking at her.

Aurora's brow skewed in confusion as she looked down and gripped the skirt of the aforementioned garment.

"Yes, I should say so," she replied, still unsure of why she would ask this.

"Oh dear," was Maleficent's only response. Her smile as wry and voice as mischievous as the night they met.

Aurora opened her mouth to ask what she meant but her question was replaced by a surprised yelp when Maleficent stepped behind her and suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I hope you'll forgive me for the soon-to-be atrocious state of your dress," Maleficent whispered into her ear from behind causing a shiver to linger on Aurora's spine.

Before she could even think to respond in any way Maleficent had lifted them off the ground and was hovering over the mouth of the canyon.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing," Aurora stated more than questioned.

"Or am I?" Maleficent laughed before they dropped into the cracks of the Earth.

Aurora was too shocked to cry out so she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in fear.

"You can open your eyes now," Maleficent urged softly, knowing her all too well.

She slowly did just that then widened them in amazement. They were gliding effortlessly above the hidden waters, not extremely fast but certainly at no snail's pace.

She looked all around as they traveled, trying to absorb everything that flooded her senses. The swirling blue variations of the crystal water, the rich greens of sprouting plants, the babbling sounds of the water as it coursed through the ground, and fresh scent of the air.

The water must not have been very deep for in random places were medium sized boulders that sat immobilized in the moving water. So it should not have come as a suprise when Maleficent said "pinch your nose" and dropped her into a rockless area. 

Aurora sank underneath the cool ripples and could see perfectly despite being submerged. Even below the water's surface was beautiful, with brightly colored gems and pond stones lining the bottom and fae looking schools of fish.

She broke the surface and tread water, the flow was lazy making it easy to keep afloat and shallow enough to stand in some places. Maleficent's feet skimmed the water as the biggest smile Aurora had seen yet beamed on her face.

Maleficent watched Aurora carefully as different fae began coming out to see her. Some approached her while others caught wind that she was human and scurried away. The girl paid no mind and interacted politely with each individual whether they were tolerant of her presence or not.

Most nodded kindly after they determined she was not a threat and made their leave while others stayed on and wished to play with the strange human creature.

Aurora of course joined right in, engaging in splash fights and even helping a young mushroom fae learn to swim so he wouldn't be left out.

Maleficent's heart thudded with the same intense emotion it did the day she watched Aurora play with the wallerbogs. She had no trust or compassion for humans, they were responsible for the deaths of her parents and as it was revealed, multiple other ancestors. They were pitiful creatures, consumed by greed, power, unwelcomed lust, and were selfish to no end. But Aurora was so deeply wonderful, she was not poisoned by the ways of her kind. Maleficent could truly see that, especially in moments like this. Which is why during this one such moment, she let go of the hesitancy that had been clinging to her soul and fully embraced that she had fallen in love with Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up asap, being tweaked right now. Was originally 1 chapter but I decided to split it. Bear with me please.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Maleficent spend the day together and secrets upon secrets are revealed.
> 
> Extra fluffay ;)
> 
> But angst I'm sorry ;_;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished writing at 4am so please disregard any errors, it will be revised tomorrow.
> 
> **typos have been corrected, thank you for your patience.
> 
> Enjoy!

Maleficent sat on a small ledge of rock on the side of the water and contentedly watched Aurora for almost an hour. She splashed around the water, lay on her back and floated for a short time, laughing while different fae used her as a raft, she even tried to coax Maleficent into the water.

Feeling the need to stretch she lifted from the canyon wall and floated over the water while rolling her shoulders. She then felt a small tug on her clothing and looked down to see a familiar water sprite from the area closer to the Moorland border.

They spoke for a moment, the sprite had been passing through and upon seeing Maleficent decided to tell her about Aurora's horse. Apparently after being left in the care of some nearby fae the animal had become quite popular and was being renamed. Maleficent chuckled knowing that fae folk obsessions ran deep, Aurora would be lucky to receive her horse back without a barter.

Maleficent and the sprite bid each other farewell and she turned her attention back to Aurora. To her surprise the girl was nowhere to be seen. She had only looked away for a short time yet even the creatures Aurora had befriended were gone.

Fearing the worst she made a move to fly up higher to gain more vision when she felt something encircle her ankles and pull her downwards. She tried to kick free and see what had snarred her but whatever it was had latched on from behind. 

She began flapping her wings furiously and spun around and around hoping to detach whatever, or possibly whoever, was holding her in place. She could hear a mass being thrashed around in the water and just before she was ready to take more extreme measures to free herself she heard a familiar giggle and froze.

She sighed loudly, "Aurora, you nearly gave me a conniption! What are you doing?" She scolded.

Aurora could not answer because she was laughing too hard. Maleficent closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. The girl was still holding onto her ankles and continued to laugh so she decided to take her for another ride.

"Fine, do hold on then," she said and Aurora knew from the tone in the faerie's voice that she was in trouble.

Maleficent took off flying against the river flow, slowly lifting Aurora out of the water as she went until she was practically skating on the water. Aurora had first been shrieking in fear but now did so in joy with her contagious laughter mixed in. Maleficent could not help but shake her head and laugh along with her.

A while later they arrived at the end of the river where Maleficent meant to take her in the first place. She was very happy for this as her legs and wings were now exhausted. 

The river ended, or rather started, with a waterfall. It was nothing spectacular in size but had an interesting look. It's stream of water seemed to fall in thin ribbons rather than a powerful downpour and through those ribbons, high up from the river, an indent could be seen in the rock as if some massive creature had taken a bite out of it.

"You can let go now, you little beast," Maleficent said in annoyed yet affectionate manner.

Aurora laughed once more before she finally let go and dropped back into the water. Maleficent lowered herself and scooped Aurora from the water and carried her through the waterfall into the small hideout. The water seemed to actually glow as the sunset beyond them.

Aurora's laughing fit had died down to periods of silenced followed by puffs of laughter.

"So I'm a beast, am I?" Aurora asked in mock offense.

"Yes, a terrible little beastie if I do say so myself."

Aurora hurmphed loudly and crossed her arms while sticking up her chin and trying to fight a smile.

"You know, I might take you more seriously if you didn't look like a sopping wet kitten," Maleficent mused.

Aurora's mouth flew open in real offense this time.

"Excuse you, were you not the one who threw me into the river?!"

Maleficent raised her hands apologetically, "Fine, fine. But as I remember I heard no complaints at the time." She responded with a playful look. Aurora simply shook her head and moved closer. 

"Why did your eyes glow in the darkness of the cave but not any other time I've seen you after dark?" Aurora asked out of nowhere.

Maleficent shrugged, "It's a reflex I suppose, helps me see better. Almost like a precaution in potentially dangerous situations, meaning it doesn't happen normally."

Aurora nodded in interest and continued their conversation.

The two sat across from each other and spoke for several hours, only occasionally stopping for periods of comfortable silence and observations of nature.

Aurora told her stories of when she visited the townspeople, one such time she mentioned the Moors and an old woman shared her family's own legends of the mystical lands. Her's were much different from those yarned by the royalty, and more accurate too. She even had a story about a pair of tall faeries, whom Aurora believed to be Maleficent's grandparents, who used to help the harvests of peasant farmers to be successful.

Maleficent in turn told Aurora about her childhood, growing up without her biological parents but raised by all fae instead and even taught her additional words and phrases in the Moorland language.

It was late afternoon when Aurora grew quieter than usual and Maleficent sensed something was bothering her.

Her clothes and most of her hair had dried so she used her fingers as a makeshift comb and stared into nothing.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Maleficent asked cautiously.

Aurora's breath quickened so she sighed deeply to calm herself. This worried Maleficent even further.

"I've been keeping something from you, at first it was simply information I hadn't yet shared but as I learned more about you and your aversion to my kind I kept it secret," her voice wavered and tears started to prick up in her eyes.

Maleficent was even more nervous now, fearing what admission was forthcoming.

"I'm afraid that after I tell you, you will hate me." Her tears fell freely now and the whites of her eyes became occupied by pink veins.

Maleficent's eyes widened at this last statement and she carefully took Aurora's hands into her own.

"Nothing you could tell me will ever make me hate you. NOTHING." She emphasized.

Aurora drew in a shaky breath and looked anxiously between Maleficent and their hands as she spoke.

"I am betrothed to be married on my 16th birthday, which happens to be in 3 fortnights."

Maleficent's jaw clenched and she responded with an almost silent, "I know." 

Maleficent had in fact known this but pushed it to the back of her mind long ago, subsequently forgetting completely and not realizing it would take place in less than 2 months.

"To a prince," Aurora added and visibly flinched in anticipation of Maleficent's reaction.

The wheels in Maleficent's head turned as she looked at Aurora blankly. She was to marry a prince. As if her be married off wasn't bad enough, it would be to some sleazy royal from Mother Nature knows where. Then it clicked.

"If you are betrothed to a prince then you must be," Maleficent paused.

"A princess," Aurora finished, shaking with random fits of breathing convulsions.

Maleficent withdrew her hands from Aurora and stood up quickly. She rubbed at her face and scralp as she paced around the small hollowed out space. Aurora remained seated nervously chewing her thumb, watching her carefully as she continued to cry in silence.

Maleficent suddenly stopped and turned to Aurora, her voice was so cold she almost didn't recognize it. 

"Who is your father," she ordered the information.

"King Stefan," she replied.

Maleficent emitted a low growl while she paced from foot to foot then facing the opening of the hideaway, let loose a murderous howl. Her entire being was licked by green energy which also burst forth out past the waterfall.

Aurora covered her ears while she shuffled backwards to rest against a rocky wall and hid her face on her raised knees. When she finally heard silence instead of Maleficent's outburst she slowly lifted her head. Maleficent had disappeared, but what she did see was that the falling water in front of their mini cave and even the river had frozen solid from the power of her rage.

Considering the idea that Maleficent had abandoned her she scrambled to her feet. Looking out between the frozen strips of water, which now looked like oversized prison bars, she could see the sky was dark and cloudy with an ominous green hue. As she looked more carefully she spotted Maleficent flying in circles high in the sky. After several minutes the faerie seemed to be coming back so Aurora reteated the the back of the small cavern and waited.

Maleficent swooped in, obviously still enraged. "Do you know what he did?!" Her voice boomed off the walls.

"Who?" Aurora asked, too upset to recall their previous conversation.

"Your father," she sneered the term as though it physically hurt to verbalize it.

"N-no, what did he do?"

"He killed my mother. Just so he could be king." Maleficent's voice returned to a reasonable volume but still held it's venom.

Aurora's face paled and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The things that Randall had told her had come to light at last. The bloodied form Stefan had brought back to the castle one night in exchange for his kingship had been none other than Maleficent's mom.

Aurora was too shocked to form coherent sentences, "I knew he kil-" "But it wasn't-" "And my grandfather, he-" "I'm so sorry!" She ended her ramblings with a whimper and sank back to the floor with shaky legs and proceeded to sob into her hands.

Maleficent swallowed hard and looked away as she began to pace again. Aurora seemed to be genuinely remorseful, and for deeds she herself had not even committed.

"I would be the fool to fall in love with the descendent of my family's slaughterers." She hissed, then stopped in her tracks when she realized she had admitted it out loud.

"What?" Aurora questioned, looking up from her lap.

"Nothing!" Maleficent barked. She shook her head and sank to the ground herself on the opposite side of the cave.

Aurora blinked away her remaining tears. Knowing Maleficent's state she didn't push but she knew what she heard. Maleficent was in love with her? Well, perhaps now the emphasis really should be on "was."

Maleficent looked up and locked eyes with the girl.

"Do you wish to be one of them?" She asked evenly.

"No! That's why I ran away the night you found me, and why I run back to you every chance I get." Her voice cracked again.

Maleficent sighed and stood up slowly. She looked around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with herself. Aurora then stood up herself and cautiously walked towards Maleficent. She stopped halfway there not wanting to get too close and send her into another fit.

Maleficent eyed her with an apologetic expression and inched closer until she stood directly in front of her. Aurora could now seen the shiny tracks of tears on Maleficent's cheeks. She couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her so she slowly embraced her in a hug by wrapping her arms around her waist carefully. 

Maleficent slowly brought her own arms up to wrap around the girl's shoulders then after a moment rested her head ontop of the shorter girl's. Aurora rested her head on Maleficent's chest and listened as her heartbeat went from erratic plodding to peaceful. As she calmed, the skies outside began to clear and the waters returned to their natural flow.

Maleficent spoke quietly in their embrace, "I apologize for my behavior, I've always known you were different from the others. I should not have let this cloud my judgment."

"I understand," Aurora accepted and tightened her hold on Maleficent's waist.

They pulled apart soon after and Maleficent took a gentle hold of Aurora's hand and led her to sit against a rocky wall. Maleficent crossed her legs and waited for Aurora to sit down next to her.

Instead though, Aurora innocently lowered herself into Maleficent's lap. The faerie's eyes perked open further, surprised that the girl would seek this much contact after the way she had just acted.

Rather than question it she simply encircled her arms around Aurora's waist and held her close. Aurora took the opportunity to run her fingers through the thick brown hair and mumbled something that was lost in the chocolatey locks.

"Did you say something?" Maleficent asked quietly, not sure if it was her imagination or not.

"I said, I love you too."

Maleficent's heart beat frantically as her head popped up and her eyes looked directly into Aurora's eyes. She was at a complete loss for words. Luckily, Aurora had more to say.

"I don't want to marry this prince. I can't," Aurora said, getting frustrated with the entire situation that still lay ahead no matter how she tried to avoid it.

"I don't want you to marry him either. Or anyone else for that matter," Maleficent said in a steady voice, her eyes never leaving Aurora.

 

Aurora looked back, thinking of a way to right this problem. "I'm due to visit the prince tomorrow or the day after. I will tell him myself I wish not to marry."

"Won't that cause more issues in your society?" Maleficent asked, skeptical that such a plan would go over well.

Aurora absent-mindedly stroked Maleficent's hair and grazed the base of her left horn with a thumb.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure there are plenty of other princesss he can choose from," she said trying to convince herself as well as the faerie.

Maleficent just hmmed thoughtfully and enjoyed the attention she was receiving.

"In all the books I've read on the subject of love they all say that you first seal fate with true love's kiss, then marry that person and live happily ever after. Why is it not the same in real life?" Aurora thought aloud in a sad tone.

"I don't know," Maleficent said then paused, "Maybe it still can be."

Aurora looked at her strangely, "If I kissed you right now, could I name you my new betrothed?" She asked with a small smile yet serious voice.

"The real question is, would you?" Maleficent challenged playfully.

And with that Aurora gained the needed courage to kiss the most beautiful being she'd ever known.

With her hands still loosely tangled in her hair Aurora smoothly brought her pink lips upon Maleficent's own full red lips.

Neither had ever kissed anyone before but they learned quickly. Maleficent could not think of doing anything else ever again as she hugged Aurora's waist firmly and continued to shower the girl's lips in kiss after kiss.

When they stopped for air the sun had started to set and Maleficent decided they best get going.

After making it back to Maleficent's home they continued their new hobby. Maleficent lay with her head and shoulders propped up while Aurora lay next to her with an arm draped across her torso. She felt a fabric beneath them and pulled it up without separating their lips, only pulling apart to look at it.

She recognized it as the cloak she had left many months ago and laughed. Maleficent was suddenly embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Uh, that's-" her stumbling reaction was cut off by another kiss. 

Diaval flew over and landed on a nearby branch. He soon saw what was happening, choked on the blueberry he had been enjoying and promptly flew away.

The kisses stopped for a moment and both used the lapse to catch their breath.

Maleficent noticed a confused expression on Aurora's face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, nervous that Aurora had changed her mind and regretted giving away her first kisses to Maleficent.

"No. Not wrong, just..something. I don't know. Kissing you is fantastic. But I feel there is more to do beyond it, yet I cannot place what," Aurora trailed off.

Maleficent's eyebrows rose unseen by Aurora. "Ah, yes," she cleared her throat, "I do know what you speak of, and you are correct. I myself don't know all the workings but do have a sense for it." Aurora looked to her now, "But it seems odd in theory and I think we best stick to this for a while." She ended with a small smile.

This answer must have satisfied Aurora for she immediately reached upwards and continued their storm of constant kisses.

________________________________________

The next morning arrived when Diaval's incessant cawing dragged them both from slumber. Aurora was curled up warmly into Maleficent's side who had covered them with her wings.

The faerie all but growled at the bird, "This had better be good," she snapped her fingers without bothering to open her eyes, "Man."

Diaval crouched expertly on a branch now in his human form, he had gotten much better at that.

"A thousand apologies, I would not interrupt if it not urgent," he said sounding distressed.

This gained the crack of an eye from Maleficent and Aurora's full, albeit groggy, attention.

"Randall has just arrived at the border, he is frantic, says it's an emergency," He looked to Aurora worriedly.  
________________________________________

After finally getting Maleficent up and about the three made their way to where Randall wait, walking his horse back and forth. Maleficent landed and gently placed Aurora beside her and turned Diaval back into a boy.

"I'll fetch Aurora's horse," he said and dismissed himself.

"What is the trouble? Diaval acts as if the world is ending," Maleficent questioned.

Randall blew a dry laugh through his lips and steadied his horse. 

"I and Sir Gregory, another guard, travelled to the Northern Kingdom to meet with Aurora's betrothed. As it turns out the boy was married off several years ago."

"I don't see a problem, in fact-" Aurora started but was cut off.

"The problem lies in the agreement, the treaty. I don't mean to be short with you but this is a very serious matter. Yes, there are numerous princes Stefan could cart you off to, but there stands the principle. King John broke their deal by marrying off Phillip to someone else." Randall was wild eyed now.

It was now Maleficent's turn to be concerned, "What does all of this mean?"

"War." He stated simply. "Stefan will not allow himself any humiliation, Sir Gregory has most likely made it back to our kingdom by this time and will be informing the officials now. We can expect the first swords to clash within 2 days."

"Aurora will be safe but I regret to tell you she must return or they will come searching for her." He finished somberly.

Maleficent's teeth grinded. Stupid humans, a full blown war over an old deal. She shook her head and sighed with anger. Aurora reached her hand out, clasping Maleficent's in her own.

"I suggest you bulk up your own security, with unfamiliar people soon to be snooping about I wouldn't be surprised if they report your resources to King John. He will surely try to invade the Moors if he cannot break bread with Stefan."

Diaval appeared just then, leading Aurora's horse who now had small flowers weaved all throughout his mane, courtesy of the fae folk.

Without another word Aurora reluctantly mounted her horse. She was scared of what lie ahead, even more so than her original marriage to a stranger. Now Maleficent's safety was jeopardized as well as Diaval's, Randall's and many other innocent lives, human and fae alike. She could only hope the battle would end quickly with the least amount of casualties as possible.

She wiped a few stray tears from her face and Maleficent rose up on her wings, cupping Aurora's face and whispering quiet words of encouragement.

Diaval kicked at the dirt in frustration. He had been cheering on this development for a long time, and now that it had finally come to fruition the girls would be separated yet again.

After their tiny private conversation had concluded Maleficent left her hands as they were and gave Aurora an emotionally full kiss which she returned immediately.

Randall caught this and his heart broke for them. Firstly, because they would be without each other until this mess blew over and secondly, because during a time period that was essentially run by the church, same-sex relations were not taken kindly to.

He let them finish their goodbyes and nodded respectfully back to Maleficent who hovered with a stony face and to Diaval who looked as though he may cry.

"Be safe," he called back and watched with a heavy heart as Aurora approached on horseback, head hung low while teardrops rained down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Randall angrily confronts Stefan about his selfishness, another royal secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I must apologize PROFUSELY for how long it's been without an update!!! It's okay if you hate me, I understand.
> 
> Writer's block and personal probs are a bitch.
> 
> Second, I apologize that this chapter is a bit short, but it does contain some interesting details.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

As Randall had predicted, Stefan immediately called for a battle to be fought in his honor. Unlike most military strikes that took place to claim land or riches, Stefan wanted nothing but spilled blood.

When Randall and Aurora arrived at the castle she was ordered to her bedchamber, indefinitely. Knowing she would be distraught, he volunteered to stand guard himself that evening. She hadn't spoken a word in some time and when they reached her room she made her way to stand at the window.

Randall closed the large creaking door and stayed there, looking from his feet, to Aurora, thinking. She wasn't crying as far as he could tell, though whether that was good or bad, he couldn't decide. She simply stared out the window into the now dark sky. Two wall sconces were the only source of light in the room, Aurora's golden hair glowed like embers when the small flames would grow suddenly before shrinking back.

She turned around after a slow half hour and spoke quietly, "I would like to prepare for bed, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Randall bowed his head and excused himself from the room. He sighed loudly after closing the door, he had never heard Aurora speak with such emptiness.

While he stood vigil beside the door, his mind raced with thoughts of the upcoming battle. His brooding was so consuming that he was barely aware of the muffled sounds of drawers opening and closing from inside Aurora's chamber as she changed into sleepwear.

But once he heard sounds of distressed breathing, his train of thought derailed. He pressed his ear to the door to listen then scrunched his face as sobbing began. He sighed angrily this time, then marched off down the corridor with determination. He asked a nearby knight to watch over Aurora's door until he returned and made his way to the throne room.

________________________________________

Back in the Moors, Maleficent had been circling the skies since the humans' departure. Diaval sat against he and Maleficent's Rowan tree home, absentmindedly twirling a loose string that had escaped from a hole in his pant leg.

After what seemed like hours, Maleficent suddenly landed in front of the boy with a powerful gust. It startled him, causing him to flinch and whack his head on the solid trunk of the tree.

"Jeez, give a guy a little warning before pullin' that, ah?" He scolded in his familiar brogue and held the back of his head.

"I need you to do something for me," she stated. Their eyes were locked but Diaval could tell she was looking right through him, too distracted to put energy into connecting with the world outside her head.

"Alright?" He accepted cautiously.

"I need you to go to the castle. Check on Aurora, make sure she's not in any danger."

Diaval stood a nodded vigorously, happy to check on his beloved friend. He prepared to be transformed but Maleficent continued speaking.

"Then you are to find Randall, if I've learned anything of him in the time we've been acquainted is that he is quite the mastermind. I'm almost certain he'll be concocting some way to stop the impending war." 

Her eyes narrowed and she looked far off towards the castle, "Gather as much information as you can then report back to me," she finished.

Diaval knew all too well that Maleficent would not sit by idly as such events unfolded, "And what exactly will you be doing while this happens?" He questioned.

A dry laugh puffed from her lips, "I will be briefing the others on the newest human folly. Then, I will be make sure no humans can enter the Moors."

"How will you-" his question was cut off when Maleficent quickly sparked him with golden charms, effectively silencing him and changing him into his true form. He flapped awkwardly before regaining his composure. 

"Be off, then," she dismissed and waved him off. She watched him fly off then coldly turned to go warn the fae folk that they would soon be under attack.  
________________________________________

Randall all but broke through the doors and barged into the huge and dismal room. Stefan looked up from a crudely crafted model of his own, and the Northern Kingdom, and eyed him with disgust.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?! Have you no respect for your king?" Stefan hissed at him then displayed a boastful smile as his counsel began to bicker and scold Randall as well.

"SILENCE!" Randall's growl echoed off the stone walls. "I could kill every one of you with my bare hands. You old men will not treat me as a child!"

The knights in the room straightened up and gazed at him warily. All knew Randall, many even looked up to him, but they were bound to protect the king at all costs. The other men's expressions ranged from terrified to outraged, though the strangest look was Stefan's, who wore a humored expression.

"It seems as though someone's cod finally matches his piece," Stefan jeered as a mock on Randall's masculinity. Randall wasn't always the most outspoken person, but he was a skilled warrior who had seen far more than his fair share of bloodshed.

He ignored Stefan's comment, as usual, and spoke as he had intended to do in the first place, "This war you are planning is the most selfish thing you have done thus far. Countless numbers of our men will die, the kingdom is already dirt poor from the way you use up it's resources on yourself, and your own daughter is locked away in her chambers like an animal, AGAIN!" He fumed.

Randall could handle a war, it wouldn't be his first. He had survived wounds afflicted by swords, fire, hand to-hand combat, and so on. He had watched comrades be knocked from their horses, hitting the ground already dead at his feet. The danger of battle was not what spurred him to anger, but rather the emotional state of a young girl he had grown so fond and protective of.

The counsel looked to Stefan with wide eyes, waiting for an equally explosive reaction, which never came. He replied in a tone entirely too calm for the current situation, "My daughter is half of the problem."

"What do you mean?!" Randall asked, revolted that he would speak ill of Aurora.

"If that girl would have married the prince at a proper age this would not have happened! I hope she sleeps quite soundly knowing that every drop of blood heaved from the forthcoming war will be stains on her hands, and her hands only." Stefan's explanation showcased his complete lack of empathy for all people, including his own kin.

Stefan's face turned grim after he finished speaking and he suddenly began to descend the low granite steps covered in regal red carpeting and stopped upon Randall. The counselmen looked on confused while the guards watched Randall carefully in case he made a move to lash out at the king.

Stefan pressed the right half of his body against Randall to assert his authority and whispered into his ear menacingly, "This is the last time you will disrespect me. I have been lenient to discipline such behavior from you, because you are my brother, but I will no longer extend such favors," Stefan placed his arm over Randall's opposite shoulder and around his neck, squeezing tightly, "You are not king, I am, and your little rebellious streak will no longer be tolerated." Satisfied with himself, Stefan turned away without another word and left to resume his strategizing.

Randall's face was red with anger as he seethed in silence, searching for words to express his displeasure. "You may go now, Randall," Stefan said, spitting out the other man's name as if it were poison.

He clenched and unclenched his fists several times before leaving abruptly. Diaval, who had been perched on a high windowsill, swallowed thickly then took off into the brisk night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Randall, brothers? What?!
> 
> Until next time ;)
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent sends Diaval back to the castle where it seems Randall is not the only knight fed up with King Stefan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, your eyes do not deceive you. I actually updated! It's been over a year since I've updated this story and I'm truly sorry to the readers. Adult life isn't all it's cracked up to be and certainly gets in the way of writing for fun.
> 
> This chapter is some further story development as Stefan gets ready to start a war with the Northern Kingdom for marrying off Philip when there was a standing agreement he would be promised to Aurora. Updates won't be lightening fast but definitely not a year in length.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for your support after all this time!

Back in the Moors Maleficent had gathered her faefolk to warn them of the impending battle. The battle would be between 2 human kingdoms, but would no doubt bleed into theirs as well.

"...And that is why I ask you all to stand with me, to protect what is ours, to stop the humans once and for all!"

Cheers and applause burst from the large crowd of mish mashed creatures. Maleficent's face was stony, devoid of feeling, but inside another war was beginning. 

The humans had always been trouble and would not stop their destructive ways. But now she had fallen in love with one. Could she truly hate a race when she experienced first hand that some were indeed pure of heart and intention?

The group had begun to disperse which prompted Maleficent to fly off towards the border. She conferred with her head tree guards, Balthazar and Ignatius, about what was to come. They in turn went off to share the news with the other guards, that they were to watch with more diligence and be ready for battle.

As they left, Maleficent stood at the border just beyond the treeline. She absent-mindedly watched the golden blades of grass bend with the wind, admired the enormous boundary pillars that had existed long before her or even her grandparents' births, and finally she scanned the horizon, imagining Aurora would come trotting forth on her horse.

Wishing to torture herself no further, she took flight off to her tree home. She flew in a fog, only being pulled into reality when a desperate squawking grew louder and louder from the east. Turning her head she was met with the vision of a jet black raven flying straight towards her.

She landed in a grassy meadow so they could speak. When the bird landed she snapped, "Into a man."

"That was awfully quick," she prodded.

Diaval wasted no time explaining himself, "Randall is Stefan's brother!" His breathing was erratic as he waiting for Maleficent's reaction.

Completely taken off guard she simply asked, "Why do say that?"

"I heard Stefan whispering to Randall of humiliating him. Said he tolerated it only because he's his brother, but he won't let it happen again." Diaval now stooped over, hands on his knees panting quietly.

Maleficent made no response. Only argued with herself internally. Randall was Stefan's brother.

Traitor.

No. He'd done nothing but help and seemed to genuinely care for the Moors. A friend of her father's even.

Though he withheld his relation to Stefan all this time.

But so did Aurora.

At this point Maleficent had closed her eyes and Diaval stood up at attention, scared that Maleficent's head was about to implode from this information.

She soon opened them and locked eyes with Diaval. He winced fearing the worst.

"You will return to the human kingdom and watch over Aurora. Return if there is an emergency. I will stay here and prepare." 

With one snap she turned him back into a bird, not giving him a chance to speak a single word. She then took flight and flew off into the opposite direction.

 

________________________________________

Diaval did as told, flapping back to the castle where Aurora was being kept. Not sure of where to go, he slipped back into a window in the throne room where the commotion had taken place earlier. He perched on a marble ledge and silently observed. The room was eerily empty, the throne itself seemed quiet and less menacing without a hard-headed king to make demands it and loose papers on a lone table threatened to flutter away when a breeze floated through the open window.

Diaval bristled up his feathers and glided down to the table, looking over what plans had been made thus far. It seemed that Stefan was planning to send his army to the Northern Kingdom and commence a surprise attack. Diaval shook his feathered head sadly.

Feeling there was no further information to gather he left, just as the doors were opened.

Two figures crept in, looking about suspiciously. One was of short stature and as round as the Sun. His hair, or what was left of it, was a light brown. The other was less a man than he was a boy. Undoubtedly the older man's young squire, forced along on some kind of adrenaline fueled mission.

"Now boy, you stay watch at the door here, you are to alert me at once if anyone is headed our way. Understood?" the man's crinkly voice whispered.

The squire, no older than 14, nodded quickly, "Yes, Sir Andrew."

Sir Andrew hmph'ed in acknowledgement and walked off to the table. Looking over the plans as Diaval had done, he took a writing utensil and a piece of paper of his own from a satchel that hung over his shoulder and began to furiously copy the sketches that were spread on the table. 

"Wait until King John sees this," he muttered to himself.

The squire, named George, stood on guard with one of the large entrance doors open just a crack, frequently peeking through nervously.

Sir Andrew carefully compared his drawings to the ones on the table with his head crooked to the side and tongue poked out. It was then that young George heard the sounds of shoes upon stone and the unmistakable huff of King Stefan.

His eyes bulged from his head as he hissed, "Sir Andrew! Sir Andrew! They've returned!" 

The man hobbled away from the table as quickly as he could and over to the boy. He stole a look through the door's opening just as Stefan rounded the corner.

"Oh dear," he panicked. "I'm getting too old for this!"

He looked around the room, searching for an exit or an excuse. He suddenly thought of an idea. Rushing to the opposite side of the doorway he stood at attention.

"Follow suit, boy! Let me do the talking!" He cried to the squire.

George bit his lower lip into his mouth worryingly and did as told. Not soon after, the doors were pulled open and Stefan stepped inside. He stopped speaking mid-sentence when he saw the two on each side of the doorway.

"I say, what are you two doing here?" Stefan questioned impatiently.

"Oh, King Stefan! I was just teaching my newest squire how to stand guard for the throne room, your Majesty."

Stefan looked at the boy who stood unnaturally stiff and wide eyed staring at the far wall. The king raised an eyebrow at the boy's odd appearance before turning his attention back to the stubbly man on his right.

"Very well." He said curtly, not seeming entirely satisfied with the situation. "You are dismissed, we have work to do."

He continued his path into the room followed by his counsel and several knights. Most of which paid them no mind, whilst others murmured to each other about the interruption.

Sir Andrew bowed with a forced smile on his face before grabbing George's shoulder and hustling him out of the room. His smile fell away and he sighed deeply in relief once he closed the doors behind them.

"Alright, what now?" the young man asked.

"Did your previous mentor go over horseman skills with you as a page?" Sir Andrew countered.

George nodded slowly, not sure of the question's relevance.

"Ah, but did he take you upon a real horse?" the knight asked.

"No, Sir." 

"Pity. I do hope you're a fast learner, we're off to the Northern Kingdom," was his response. 

Without another word he started off towards the stables as George stood stricken by the news. Bouncing back into reality from his thoughts he took up a hesitant jog after the plump knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In upcoming chapters we'll learn of Randall and Stefan's upbringing as brothers and a war between humans and faeries will ensue.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
